


Jealous

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel isn't Dean's boyfriend, so Dean's not jealous that he's just met his ex-wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For opaleyeandaugurey at Tumblr for Christmas

So this was how Dean's life was like right now: the world was in danger from evil monsters and hellbeasts and he and his brother Sam went around America, trying to eradicate as many of them as possible as fast as they could. They were accompanied by two angels, one of whom Dean was fucking. It wasn't anything _but_ fucking, you see. They were good friends who liked a little fun every now and then, and just because Dean stopped sleeping with other people after that - well, it didn't have to mean anything.

So life was as good as Dean guessed it was going to get, although he was still considering broaching the subject of getting a permanent base from which to operate to Sam. But that's not important to the story. What _is_ important is that one day, Sam caught wind of an extremely peaceful town that regularly lost one or two people to snakebites every year. Suspecting a pagan god, they took a trip to the town. And as soon as they arrived, Gabriel said 'Oh'.

'What?' said Dean.

'Nothing. I just know the person who's taking care of this place.'

'Great, can we kill him?'

'Yeah, but I'd prefer it if we didn't kill her. I kind of uh, owe her a favour.'

'You dated her once?' Sam guessed.

'I did, but that's not the point. Um, you know the time I got tied to some stones and got snake venom dripping over my face?'

'The goddess Sigyn is here?' Dean said incredulously.

Gabriel and Sam turned to stare at him.

'Actually, yes.' Gabriel's face broke into a grin. 'Very sharp, Dean.'

Dean shrugged, ignoring how Gabriel's smile was making him feel. 'She's killing people. We can't let that slip by.'

'Ah well, I'll just make her stop then.'

'What if she doesn't want to?' Dean offered politely.

'She'll do whatever I say,' Gabriel said confidently. 'If she doesn't, I'll make her.'

This was good enough for Dean. They checked into a motel, Dean and Gabriel had a quickie to break the bed in, and they were off.

The town was situated in a valley, and Gabriel said they would find Sigyn at either one of the mountains, so they went hiking. They had yet to reach the peak when Dean and Sam were already panting heavily, and they dropped onto the grass for a break.

'Is she much farther?' Sam said in between gasps.

'I think she's just a little way down from here on another side,' Gabriel said. He sat down between them and produced a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses, and they had a little picnic over there.

'It's a nice view, isn't it?' Gabriel said, looking out into the valley, the town, and the road that wound through it.

'Yeah except that it has a killer pagan god in it,' Dean snorted.

They went to the top of the mountain where there were some flat slabs of rock. Perched on one of the rocks was a woman with gold-red hair and a smile on her face.

'Hello, Loki,' she said. 'I felt your energy approach. I'm glad you came to see me.'

'Hi there, Sigyn. My friends and I were in the area and heard you were protecting the area, so I'm here to ask you to stop.'

'How is any of this bad?' she asked with wide eyes.

'It's unnatural, lady,' Dean barked. 'Life isn't supposed to work like that.'

'Like what?'

'Like it's all about sacrificing a couple of kids every year so that you can have enough mojo to make sure it's always sunny and rainy at the exact right times around here and that no one is ever unemployed or sick. It just doesn't work that way.'

'Well in my opinion, it should.'

'Don't try arguing with him, Sigyn,' said Gabriel, rolling his eyes. 'It's impossible to get anything except what he wants to hear into that thick skull.' 

Dean was actually mildly hurt by this.

'Perhaps you should do something about that,' she suggested.

'Nah, I like him this way to much.'

And Dean immediately felt a lot better.

'So anyway, could you stop?'

'Oh of course. Anything for you, Loki.'

Gabriel turned with a flourish. 'Problem solved.'

Dean was just about to tell him he was awesome with his tongue but without words, when Sigyn said 'Although, perhaps you could do me a great favour and dine with me tonight in one of the nice restaurants they have in town', and Dean felt like he'd been doused with cold water.

'Sure thing, Sigyn,' Gabriel chuckled, turning back to her. 'Where?'

Just like that, Dean's night was ruined.

Eventually, Gabriel said to him and Sam 'Why don't you guys go ahead? I think I'll stay here with Sigyn for a bit,' and Dean's day was also fucking ruined.

'Fine,' he snapped, and stalked off.

-

'Dude, are you jealous?' Sam asked, hurrying to keep up with Dean's pace.

'I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.'

'You're totally jealous,' Sam laughed.

'Shut up,' Dean growled.

'Hey no, it's perfectly fine, he's _your_ boyfriend. Personally, if I had a boyfriend who ran off with his ex-wife in fr-'

Sam was interrupted by Dean slamming him against a tree trunk.

' _Gabriel is not my fucking boyfriend_ ,' he snarled.

'Okay, I'm sorry,' Sam said, furrowing his brow. Dean let him go and continued marching down the hill, half-blind in his fury.

-

Look, Dean wasn't going to deny that he liked Gabriel. Hell, he'd liked Gabriel when he just knew him as the Trickster, and the only thing that had got in the way of that was the whole Mystery Spot fiasco. But he'd long forgotten (thought not forgiven) the incident a long time ago. So he was totally cool with Gabriel.

He was cool with Gabriel going off with other people too. Yeah he'd been married to Sigyn once - so what? So what if he wanted to spend time with her now he'd met her again? He could go and fucking get back with her if he wanted, it was none of Dean's business. And if Gabriel wanted to go and leave - stop having sex with Dean for Sigyn's sake, that was okay with Dean. Dean would be happy for him.

He really would.

He really, really would.

-

The next day, Dean decided that he hated his life with a passion.

'So, mystery solved, do you think we should get a move on?'

'Gabriel's not back yet,' Dean said shortly.

'Well uh, he can join us on the road later.'

'Right.'

Gabriel chose this moment to materialise.

'Um, I'll go pack the car?' said Sam.

'Okay,' Dean shrugged, tossing him the keys.

'Are you leaving?' Gabriel asked, and it annoyed Dean, because Gabriel usually asked 'Are _we_ leaving?'

'Yeah,' he answered coolly.

'Alright, I'll be hanging around here with Sigyn for a while. Just call me when you need me.'

'Will you be here a lot after this then?' Dean asked carefully, keeping himself turned away from Gabriel.

'I don't know. I left Asgard for a lot of reasons, but Sigyn was one of the reasons I wished I didn't have to. Maybe.'

'Oh. Great. That's um, that's great.' Dean swallowed, allowed himself a brief second to grip the strap of his bag tightly. 

'Is there a problem with that?'

'Nope,' Dean said a little too quickly, and winced. 'Nah, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'Hey, Dean.' There was a hand on Dean's shoulder, and he turned around to face Gabriel with a schooled, steady expression. Gabriel smiled gently, then laced their fingers together. Dean stared at their intertwined hands with shock. 'Do you want to go watch a movie with me sometime?'

'Um,' said Dean on a breath.

'Or we could just pretend to do all those things and skip to dessert. But act like we did all those things.' Gabriel's smile grew into a grin.

'Yeah. Okay,' Dean said a little stupidly. Then he regained his senses and said 'That'd be awesome.'

Gabriel reached up to kiss him, like he'd done so many times before, but this time was different, just a little different, and it was all that was needed to make it that much better.


End file.
